It has been known for many years to dispense material from a container wherein a self-generating pressure applying means is contained within the container so as to apply a pressure on the material contained within the container so that the material may be readily dispensed therefrom through suitable dispensing means. Two major requirements for such use is that the self-generating pressure applying means functions to apply a pressure within desired ranges on the material within the container as portions of the material are dispensed therefrom and to get substantially all of the material out of the container. While these requirements have been met in many instances, the size and shape of some containers in association with the materials container therein have provided problems in meeting these requirements.